Filled Emptiness
by Redhead Kitty Kat
Summary: Slash, HD , angst and a lot of it, dominating Harry and confused Draco . . . War can change the strongest of people . . . was their first time supposed to be like this?


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling . . . I own  
nothing . . .  
  
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's first time but its not what Draco has  
expected. Included slash, pretty dark, you have been warned so don't boohoo  
when you lose your innocence because of me.  
  
You came.  
Of course you came, I never doubted you.  
You seem different, not yourself but I will not tell you that for fear you  
already know.  
I tell you what I know.  
Spying for Voldemort made us closer.  
That is what I wanted.  
I got what I wanted.  
But did you get what you wanted? Once again I ignored your needs.  
I am done but you come closer.  
My heart starts racing.  
You say nothing but you know that I want you.  
You grab my face with your two hands  
Your eyes bore into mine.  
Our lips touch.  
You taste like what I always imagined you would. I cannot describe it, its  
like rain and Quidditch and spring.  
Your lips are soft against mine.  
How long did I wait for this? Too long I say.  
You kiss is more forceful now and you force my mouth open  
I'm letting you, slipping into the cavern of heat  
You devour me savagely, claiming me as your own  
I acknowledge  
There is no point of fighting it  
You move to my neck. Your kisses are harsh and you bite on it. I feel your  
sharp teeth, then a warm liquid runs down my neck. I stiffen.  
You smile at me, your teeth reveal my being.  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
A gurgling laugh escapes your lips, but your eyes betray you.  
They always did.  
They seem dull now, where is the spark? Where is the once lived joy?  
Something is wrong.  
You know I know it.  
Guilt struck me. I turn my gaze away.  
Was it I that made you this way? I refuse to answer to myself. Denial is  
such a sweet welcome to my bitter soul.  
You push me upon the bed. Maybe meeting in my room wasn't such a good idea  
after all.  
I fall back, my eyes reflect fear, you seem to enjoy this.  
I don't like this anymore.  
You jump on top of me, ripping my shirt open. The buttons fly everywhere.  
Your hands caress my stomach than my chest roughly and you lean to kiss me.  
You tease one of my nipples and I moan.  
I can feel your erection at the side of my leg and I moan again, my body  
betraying me quicker than my mind.  
I close my eyes.  
I'm not sure anymore if this is what I wanted.  
When I open them, your shirt is gone and your pants lye carelessly on the  
floor.  
You are eager.  
Too eager.  
Fear envelopes me again.  
You take my pants off quickly never losing contact with my mouth.  
My underwear is gone now too, a second later our naked bodies touch.  
Your weight upon me drives me crazy.  
Your skin against mine.  
It seems to have the same effect on you.  
I want to touch you but you force my hands at my sides arching against me  
with your evil glint, knowing that I'm aching for you.  
You move to lick the fresh wound at my neck. I shiver.  
You bite my nipples teasingly. Your breathes upon my skin make me gasp.  
You force my legs open.  
You look at me. I see nothing. Where are you Harry?  
You thrust into me so suddenly with all your might.  
I scream.  
I think my lungs are shattering.  
Did you know I'm a virgin?  
I know you can sense how tight I am. You know I'm hurting, yet you don't  
stop.  
My face isn't hiding a thing. It's contorted with pain and all that escapes  
my lips is my screaming.  
You withdraw slowly and I'm relieved, only to find you pounding into me  
again.  
This is not how it was supposed to be.  
You're tearing me inside out.  
I look at your face, you don't seem to enjoy this either.  
Your rhythm increases.  
The dry friction hurts.  
It hurts.  
My pillow is wet. Are those my tears?  
You hit a distant spot inside of me and I arch against you. This time I  
scream with pleasure.  
You hit that spot every time you come back into me.  
I mingle with the rhythm.  
I can feel my blood flowing down my thighs.  
Our bodies move violently. I see starts and I climax.  
You come some seconds later screaming.  
I thought I heard you scream my name.  
Yes, you did.  
We lie there.  
You look at me and I see your face is covered with tears.  
It was you that were crying.  
Your eyes are not dull anymore.  
You whisper I love you.  
I smile, a genuine smile.  
I can still feel the blood running down my thighs. Darkness envelopes me as  
my consciences slips away.  
When I wake up your still there, sleeping like an angel.  
I can feel your heart beating.  
I love you I say quietly.  
You tight your grip on me, a sweet smile appears on your face as if you  
were having a good dream.  
I forgive you.  
Because you took from me what he took from you.  
I'm sorry my love.  
I promise we will never hurt again.  
  
This is supposed to be a one-act fic. I might write another chapter from  
Harry's prospective. Please tell me what you think!! I love you all!! ^^ 


End file.
